Matrix vs Terminator
by Tarock
Summary: Un crossover détonnant et délirant d'un pote, M.Silver ! (je suis soustraitant d'auteurs)


MATRIX VS TERMINATOR  
Par Silver et Tarok D'après les univers et personnages des Frères Wachowski et James Cameron  
Chapitre 1 : « Une arrivée fracassante »  
  
Dans la matrice, lors d'une mission de routine. Alors que Trinity et Morpheus attendent à côté du téléphone l'appel de Tank pour sortir de la matrice, l'ami Neo défonce un agent, comme d'hab, en frimant. Il a une main dans la poche et de l'autre il mange une pomme. L'agent Johnson est sur le point de voir sa colonne demander grâce, lorsque soudain des éclairs apparaissent dans la salle, et au centre de ceux-ci apparaît (Oh surprise !) un homme complètement nu. Une carrure de mister Univers, une mâchoire de bûcheron, et un appendice sur lequel on ne fera aucun commentaire. Le terminator (car s'en était un) s'approcha de Neo et sa victime, qui du coup avaient arrêté de se battre. De son scanneur, il fixe Neo, et son analyseur de vêtements lui indiqua : « Vêtements de femmelette ». Puis il scanna l'agent, qui depuis les coups de pied répétés de l'élu, n'avait plus fière allure. Le terminator prit la parole d'un accent germanique à couper au couteau: -« Enlève tes vêtements. » -« Désolé cousin (les agents et les terminators sont de la même famille : les machines) mais je ne filerais pas mon costume ! Il m'a coûté la peau des. » PAF ! Et d'un coup de poing notre boîte de conserve acheva l'agent (qui était déjà explosé par Neo je vous le rappelle) avant de se tourner vers la sortie. C 'est là que Neo (vexé de n'avoir pu liquider Johnson) lui adressa la parole : -« Qui êtes-vous pour m'empêcher de m'amuser et vous promener à poil ? » En entendant cette voix, le terminator s'arrêta car il avait reconnu le but de sa mission, par des enregistrements de sa voix (c'était la seule chose qu'il avait avec le nom) . -« Thomas Anderson ? » -« Plus maintenant. Appelez-moi Neo » Le terminator s'avança vers Neo : -« Je suis envoyé pour te protéger. » L'intéressé ricana doucement : -« Moi ? Et comment un autrichien bodybuildé de 53 ans nu comme Madonna lors d'une séance Photo compte me protéger ? » -« Négatif. Je suis un terminator T-800 modèle un zéro un. Je suis venu vous protéger, et je dois vous accompagner. » Neo réfléchit un certain temps pour ensuite décider d'accepter l'offre fait par le T-800. -« Bon, suis-moi, il faut qu'on parte. » -« Négatif. Je dois me trouver des vêtements d'abord. » -« Prends les fringues de l'agent ! » Malheureusement, le corps de l'agent s'était déjà transformé en corps de vieille grand-mère, dont la taille et la couleur de la robe n'allaient pas avec le goût du T-800. -« Bon, je t'emmène. Là ou on va tu trouveras de quoi t'habiller, crois- moi. » -« Quel-est le moyen de transport dont tu disposes ? » Le « transport » ne fut pas de tout repos pour nos deux héros. Transporter un terminator en volant était assez dur vu le poids de celui-ci, mais Neo était l'élu et ce fut facile pour lui. Le plus dur fut de résister à l'envie de balancer sa cargaison sur les passants qui le voyaient passer à ras du sol et qui se moquaient de lui, du genre « regarde, Superman s'est trouvé un copain nudiste ! ». Ils arrivèrent enfin au téléphone ou Trin et Morphy poirotaient depuis 20 minutes. Quel ne fût pas cette surprise de voir le grand type tout nu que leur ami ramenait ! Trinity lui dit : -« Bon dieu, tu nous ramène quoi là ? Une tarlouze ? » -« Non, c'est un termina.truc, je sais plus quoi, c'est un robot venu pour me protéger. » Pendant ce temps, le robot en question scannait Morpheus, des pieds à la tête, avant de lui ordonner d'enlever ses vêtements, du même ton qu'à l'agent. Neo l'en empêcha, et Trin, visiblement fâchée : -« Alors c'est un M. muscle à poil, qui demande à Morpheus de se foutre à poil aussi !? Tu l'as trouvé à la Gay Pride ou quoi ? » -« Non, il cherche de quoi s'habiller, et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait trouver son bonheur dans la structure ! On peut faire apparaître n'importe quoi la- dedans. » -« N'importe quoi ? Comme ce manteau ridicule qui te fait ressembler à un prêtre ? » -« Tu peux parler, ta tenue en cuir me fait penser à un meuble de salon !! » S'en suit une dispute de ménage que nous n'avons pas voulu retranscrire ici. Morpheus calma le jeu : -« Allons mes amis, arrêtez de vous battre ! Nous règlerons ce problème plus tard. Il faut rejoindre le Nebuchadnazzar. » Le téléphone sonna et Trin et Morphy allèrent dans le vaisseau. Ils disparaissent devant les yeux du termi qui ne compris pas du tout ce qui se passait. -« Ou sont-ils ? » -« Ils sont partis dans le téléphone » répondit Neo très énervé. Le robot pas très malin défonça le téléphone du poing, l'ouvrit et déclara : -« Négatif. Ils ne sont pas dans le téléphone. » Neo, encore plus énervé, appela Tank pour lui demander une autre sortie. -« Il y en a une à l'angle de Krusty Road et de Homer Villa. Pourquoi ? » -« Un con de robot a cassé celle-ci. » -« Tu parles de cette pédale en fer blanc dont trin m'a parlé ? Il. » Le terminator arracha des mains de Neo le GSM -« Peut-être sont ils dans ce téléphone-ci. » Et de suite cassa le téléphone. -« Négatif. » -« Pourquoi j'ai eu un garde du corps aussi con ? »  
  
Fin du premier chapitre 


End file.
